


Trash Talk Across the Pond

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dirty Talk, Frenemies, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Meme Challenge in the 1_million_words community in which you pick 15 characters and then write to randomized prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Talk Across the Pond

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Characters six and eleven are pen pals – they email/text/IM etc… what do these consist of?  
> Note: Mine has them more like frenemies, IM’ing each other from across the ocean during uneventful stakeouts on their separate investigations. Be gentle: First post to either fandom.

“Having a load of giggles in that S.U.Very Boring of yours?”

 

_“At least it’s a Big Boy car. Not a pale intimation of the Batmobile. Do you fancy yourself Bruce or Robin?”_

 

“You mean to _be_ or to …”

 

_“Aw, c’mon, you slay demons but can’t do any better than dot, dot, dot? Drop the winky, nudgy stuff, man, and KEY IT IN!”_

 

“FUCK.”

 

_“That’s more like it, monster-bait. C’mon…give me more…”_

 

“Screw… BOFF… BUGGER!…”

 

_“Do you kiss your angel with that mouth?”_

 

“Only if he blows me nice. You hard yet, much, Harkness?”

 

_“Yes. I’m thinking about your brother. Oh, sorry, forgot that’s your turf.”_

 

“I will kick your ass from City Centre to the bay and back, great-gramps.”

 

_“Dream on. You Americans don’t walk enough, you’ll never catch….”_

 

“Upp…. might have to go. Looks like shit’s going down here.”

 

_“So … what? You’re going to go look for someone with an idea what to do about it?”_

 

“No. Gonna rule the day and make an instructional video for you.”

 

_“Slut.”_

 

“Bitch.” 

 

_“Take names, pretty. Be careful out there.”_


End file.
